Hooves Thunder the Skies
by CloudoholicFairy
Summary: The squeal to Hooves Thunder the Heart. Nymph Cloud and Tifa's daughter was kidnapped at the Midgar horse trails a fortnight ago by well they don't know, a return of a old foe.
1. Chapter 1 Silver Hair Men

Chapter 1

Silver hair Men

It had been two weeks since Cloud and Tifa's daughter had been taken from right under their noses at the Midgar horse trials on the first day and when they weren't haven to play their parts in the trails they were looking for her, placing posters up in almost every stall, every shop really every free space available was filled with a poster saying had you seen this girl.

They had been to the police, held press conferences but were getting nowhere in finding their daughter, there horses were being neglected by themselves but at least the grooms could at least give them the basics until their owners could return.

Nymph had been knocked out when she had been snatched by the person who had grabbed her but now she was awake and found herself strapped to a cold metal table and a drip attached to her arm.

"Mummy Daddy" she called again hoping they would answer and come to her rescue but as always she was met with silence no one was coming to help her no one was there to save her she was alone.

"So what do the test results say?" a cold voice asked

"Positive the girl's a match" another cold voice replied and Nymph cocked her head to the side to try and hear better and get a glimpse of the owner's voices.

"Well he will be pleased any news on the parents?" the first voice asked

"Um they are still looking but getting nowhere" the second man smirked

"So stage 2 then?"

"Yes produced to stage 2" and then she could hear footsteps coming closer to her so she turned her head back around and stayed as still as she could.

The man's face came into view then, he had long silver hair and was dressed in a black leather jump suit type thing that had a white lab coat over it. The man leaned over Nymph and she went motionless.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you my dear if you behave that is" the silver hair man purred as he fiddled with the monitors and dials that were hooked up to Nymph and within a few minutes the drip and the monitors were unattached from the her. The silver haired man went to lift Nymph into his arms but she coward away from him.

"Then you walk" He declared starting to move away

"YAZOO!" that same old cold voice shouted at the silver haired man

"Sorry Loz" he said shaking his head "I know I know" he added raising his hands.

Nymph keeping her eyes dashing between the one called Yazoo and the way ahead until she was lead into another cold room that held a camera and a green plush chair.

"Sit there" Yazoo commanded pointing to the chair, slowly she made her way to the chair and climbed into the seat. She kept her eyes trained on the silver haired man that was messing around with the camera.

Cloud with Tifa by his side were down at the police station demanding for them to heighten their search for his daughter when suddenly an officer by the name of Elena approached the desk.

"I'm leading this case and we would like to show you this, we have just received this video message" Elena explained, Tifa looked at Cloud with sad eyes as they followed Elena into a private office.

A television and a desk was all that the room held and as the door shut Elena pressed play on the remote control and the screen came to life. Tifa's eyes flooded with tears seeing her daughter on the screen but Nymph did not cry or plead with the camera she did the best at staying strong and defiance by staying silent. Then after a few seconds of her on screen a man with silver hair stepped into the pool of light just behind Nymph and placed his black leather clad hand on her shoulder, Nymph flinched at his touch and then he began to speak.

"Well hello their Mr and Mrs Strife I hope you are well" the man began and paused almost like he was waiting for the couple to respond before he continued on "So I bet your wondering as to why we have taken your daughter well that is for you to come and find out for yourself but for now we have at least one match to bring back our leader so until you find us goodbye" The silver haired man finished with an eerie smile on his lips and the feed cut out leaving the screen black once more.

The glow in Cloud's eyes were one of anger he could swear there was something familiar about the silver haired man it was something in his eyes that held the familiarity but he couldn't place it. And then there was the question how do we find them if this is all we have to on? They needed something else to go on if there were going to get Nymph back.

The police had began trying to trace where the video was sent from via email but the IP address had indeed been erased whatever these guys were doing they were covering their tracks well not leaving any sort of trace to find them by.


	2. Chapter 2 Ghost Hooves one Shot

Ghost Hooves

As the moon began to fill the sky the air began to chill as a mist rolled over the hills that surround 7th Heaven Stables, Cloud and Tifa were spending the night at the stables with their three year old daughter Nymph as Honey had showing signs that she was about to foal out of the several board mares. The night sadly was a cold one and Tifa had insisted that Nymph wear her mittens but she was refusing to she didn't see why she should wear them after all her parents weren't so why should she?

They were sat in the office with a webcam link set up and the little girl currently was sat playing with some toy horses on the rug as her mother was sorting out some paper work for some upcoming stable management lesson as her father keep his eyes darting between the camera and the girl.  
"Nymph?" Cloud suddenly asked when he noticed that she was throwing the horses around rather than play with them nicely.

"Sworrry daddy" Nymph said lowering her head in shame, tears almost beginning to shine in her eyes

"Oh Nymph come here" Cloud said reaching his arms out to her, she lifted her head and smiled before running to her father's outstretched arms and jumping into his lap. She giggled as Cloud started to tickle her.  
"Daddy that tickles" she cried and with her girlish giggles, Tifa had turned around and a bright smile light up her still young face. She placed the paper work down on the desk not caring that it became mixed up, she crossed the short distance and placed herself on the edge of the chair and rested her head against Cloud's shoulder as he continue to 'torture' her, Tifa glanced at Cloud and saw the questioned she had silently asked answered in his returned gaze and with that she joined Cloud in the tickle torture that Nymph had found herself victim to.

When Nymph was finally freed of the tickle torture, it was time that she went to bed which she began to protest.

"But I won't see Honey foal" she pouted

"Yes you will we'll wake you when it's time but if you don't sleep a certain little girl won't be getting her pressies or be able to stay awake to ride tomorrow" Tifa teased.

"Alright Mommy" she sighed as she ran to her dad to give him a hug goodnight, Cloud was already sat on the couch that had been turned into Nymph's bed for the night with Arrow the stuffed pony that was named after Ivy's son.

"Night Daddy" she yawned as she took Arrow into her arms and climbed into the waiting sleeping bag.

"Daddy read me a story" Nymph started as she got she settled down into her sleeping bag.

"Alright how about the ghost horse?" Cloud asked

"Yeah!" Nymph cried

"Are you sure?" Tifa mouthed

"She'll be fine" Cloud mouthed back beckoning Tifa with his eyes and she quickly joined Cloud at the couch, but not before turning the laptop towards them so they could still keep an eye on Honey even though it looked like she was a little while away from foaling.

Tifa sat in Cloud's lap as Nymph reached out her hand and Tifa clasped her hand in hers as Cloud began the story.

"It was a dark cold night and on the wind horses hooves could be heard running on the wind, and as the horse passed our stables it called out to the horses of the yard but none returned it as they couldn't hear him but we could, the horse whinny from the hills above us and then hooves were thundering on the winds again and each night the horse could be heard whinnying before galloping off again."

"So what did you do?" Nymph cut in

"Well we went to stake out this horse as we were sure it wasn't one of our horses so your uncle Zack, Aunt Aerith, your mother and I decided to camp out on the hills to see if a ghost horse did exist but we had been stupid, we decided to go on a night that it was cold, a frost had settled on the ground and a cold wind blew and the rain began to pour and all we had brought with us were a couple of sleeping bags, some soup, a tent, flash lights and a few other things. So that night we waited until we could hear the hooves on the wind and when we did we looked out of the tent into the cold air and on the wind we could see a ghost like horse galloping towards us, it's hooves barely touched the ground and it looked like it was riding the wind, your aunt shirked and dived under the sleeping bag, uncle Zack began to suck his thumb" Cloud had to stop then as Nymph began laughing at the thought of her uncle sucking his thumb when he was scared. "And as for your mother she grabbed my arm so hard I thought it would drop off, the horse did look ghost like when it first appeared but when it came closer it looked real and wild, the horse again reared and whinny before disappearing again but it looked as if the horse was running just into the fog, so the following night your mother and I returned to the site where we had seen it the night before, I believed it was a wild horse you see not a ghost horse so I had convinced your mother to come along with me as I tried to capture the so called ghost horse.

That night as we waited for the horse in the cold I stood with a head collar and a small amount of apple chaff in my hand ready to temp the horse and as it appeared through the mist we could feel our breaths catch in the night air. The horse wasn't overly scared as it did indeed approach us"

"And then what happened" Nymph cried eagerly

"Well it had caught the scent of the apple chaff and by the looks of it, the horse was rather underweight so it came easily and even grazed out of my hand after it stared us down for several seconds before it trusted us enough to try eating out of my hand and as it did I very carefully wrapped the lead rope around the horse's neck and fixed the head collar into position, gingerly we lead the horse towards the stables and when we got inside it was clear why the horse looked so ghostly it was a stark white bu..." Cloud was cut off when Nymph interrupted

"But Daddy you said there is no such thing as a white horse their grey"

"That's right Nymph I did say that silly daddy right? Mummy?" Cloud teased slightly playfully slapping his head with his hand.

"Yes Daddy is silly" Tifa agreed mockingly

"Okay enough with teasing daddy let's get on with the story okay" Cloud paused then just to make sure neither of his two favourite girls where going to say anything else on the matter and they remained silent so Cloud continued the story.

"So the horse was a stark white colour but it did have a slight dapple effect and it's legs were caked in mud but it was clear as crystal how underweight the horse was, it's ribs were almost sticking out so there was no way that horse was going back in the wild, do you know which horse that is Nymph?" Cloud asked

"Um is it Smokey?" Nymph grinned positive she knew.

"It is indeed now go to sleep we'll wake you when it's time alright" Cloud whispered, Nymph settled down and immediately she was pulled into the land of nod.

"Sleeping like an angel" Tifa sighed resting her head on Cloud's lap as he ran his fingers mindlessly through her hair as his eyes kept watch on the screen for any signs of Honey foaling but he glanced at Nymph with Tifa's words and she was indeed sleeping like an angel, her little arms wrapped tightly around her cuddly horse that rested on her chest as the sound of her soft breathing filled the room.

An hour later and Honey was showing.

"Nymph honey it's time wake up" Tifa softly said trying to wake her with a gentle shake, Nymph woke almost immediately and as she sat up she rubbed her eyes of sleep.

"Mummy?" she questioned still sleepily

"It's time sweetheart Honey's about to foal" Tifa smiled and Nymph removed the sheets and slowly got up. Cloud shook his head he knew Nymph was still too young to really be up and witnessing it but she had begged her parents to see one after Marlene had witnessed Pretty's foaling last year and had told the two and half year old everything she wanted to see one too. So Cloud scooped his half asleep daughter into his arms and carried her down to the stables with Tifa following close behind.

Nymph watched in awe as the foal emerged and hit the soft bedding of the stall, the foal still looked a bit gruesome but Nymph was fixed she couldn't take her eyes of it, the foal was beginning to be cleaned by Honey when Nymph suddenly called out what it's name should be.

"Ghost, Mummy, Daddy can we can cal it Ghost?" she begged, her parents gave her an odd look and then glanced at the foal and suddenly they could see why she picked the name, the horse was born almost black but on its hind quarters there was a large light grey almost white patch that had a resemblance to a ghost.

"Alright Ghost it is but you madam off to bed now okay you can probably meet Ghost in the morning alright and just think how jealous the children at Nursery will be to hear that you saw Ghost being born" Cloud smiled

"Okay Daddy" she yawned

Cloud and Tifa tucked their daughter back into the couch made bed and then as Cloud went to check with Yuffie that everything was alright, Tifa prepared their sleeping arrangements for that night and when Cloud returned Tifa pulled him towards her and encased his lips in his.

"You know I wish you didn't make me look so cowardly in front of our daughter while you told that story" Tifa scolded struggling to keep her smirk of her face

"And what are you going to do about it" Cloud shrugged acting all big and uncaring but also struggling to hide his grin.

"Well I'm going to have to think of a suitable punishment for you then" Tifa teased

"Oh I quiver with fear" Cloud practically laughed but managed to hold back

"Oh you will" Tifa retorted also having to hold back her laughter. Cloud tried to make up for it then and there with pulling Tifa into his arms and kissing her softly but Tifa shifted in his arms so her back was turned on him and she rested her head on his chest and allowed sleep to pull her in as did Cloud when he could see Tifa's breathing slowing to a gentle rhythm.

* * *

This is just a one shot for the Hooves Thunder the Heart/Skies that I'm working on, this one is all about Cloud and Tifa's daughter wanting a bed time story as she has to go to sleep whilst her parents are on foaling duty. it's set around a year - year and half before the events of Hooves Thunder the Skies. Also I totally realised I hadn't actaually well not that I can recall wrote the bet sence that happened back in Chapter 11, I don't think I wrote a winner as such (can't mind its almost 1am so I can be forgiven for not knowing) so I may just write a chapter about the bet

Adding this chapter to both stories so everyone may get a chance to read it but if you already have just skip I don't mind


	3. Chapter 3 Mako Enhancing

Chapter 2

Mako enhancing

Nymph was wheeled on a cold metal bed that resembled a rather old operation table through a cold dark hallway which the only light came from an odd glow on the walls at random intervals. Two silver hair men walked by her pushing the bed along the ones she now knew as Yazoo and Loz then a little way down the corridor the one with shorter silver hair she knew was Loz pressed his hand on what to Nymph seemed to be just an ordinary part of the wall but when his hand made contact the surrounding wall to his hand was place lit up in a lime green glow and a small keyboard appeared, Nymph tried to look at what Loz was typing but sadly she was restrained by the belt that held her to the bed so she couldn't see what Loz was tapping into the system and then a tiny beep filled the air and the wall to the left slide open. Nymph was wheeled in and the bright white lighting blinded her at first as her eyes adjusted and all around her she could see tanks filled with a blue/green glowing liquid and the one furthest away held a man's body he had long silver hair longer than the two men that had been 'looking after' her had when she managed to pull her eyes away from the man in the tank her eyes focused on a man also dressed in black leather with silver chin length hair and he was hooked up to a drip that held a similar blue liquid as the tanks and just behind him was a greasy brown haired that was pulled into a neat ponytail, man that was wearing a dirty white lab coat over an equally dirty pair of brown corduroys and grey shirt.

The man with the pony tail smiled at the little girl as she was wheeled past him and lined up with another operating bed, Nymph flinched when Loz grabbed her arms and held her down, as Yazoo inserted a needle of cold blue liquid into her arm, her vision began to blur as the liquid mixed with her bloodstream and the oxygen mask was placed over her little mouth and before the realm of unconsciousness claimed its hold on her she could hear the sound of the tank opening and the shuffle as a body was dragged and lifted onto the table.

Cloud and Tifa had spent the last few days in constant contact with the police for any new news on the situation with their daughter but sadly there was nothing to report and spending all that time doing next nothing was doing their head ins.

It was the following morning when the sound of the ringing house phone woke Tifa and Cloud from their slumber, they throw the covers off themselves and dashed downstairs to answer the phone. Cloud grabbed it seconds before Tifa did their hands touching briefly.

"Hello" Cloud said answering the phone

"Oh right we'll be there in an hour alright" Cloud said hanging up the phone.

"Was it the police have they found something?" Tifa asked

"No there's a problem at the stables we have to go there it's a issue with Ivy" Cloud sighed

"Oh" Tifa's heart sank there was still nothing on her daughter and tears welled in her eyes, Cloud brought her into her arms and let her sob as he rested his chin on her forehead. How could they take their daughter whoever they were Tifa hated them.

An hour later they were up at the stables and making their way to Ivy's box and when they arrived there they did not expect to see what they did, she was throwing her head around as Yuffie gently poured water over her leg.

"What happened?" Cloud asked entering the box

"Um well she escaped from the paddock and got herself caught on barbed wire which has cut deep so we will have to send her to get x-rayed in order to have the full damaged assessed" Yuffie explained dabbing the wound with some more cotton wool. Cloud's hand reached out and touched the mare's neck soothingly as his eyes wonder the space of her stable and in a corner by the door the offensive wire lay in rather a large pile so no wonder her leg was bad.

"Can you pass me that Vet Wrap I'm going poultice Ivy's leg as most likely it will cause an abscess for now" Yuffie explained, Tifa entered the stall then handing her the vet wrap.

Cloud reached over the door once her foot was wrapped up in purple vet wrap and grabbed her head collar he actually couldn't understand why she wasn't wearing it to begin with and once the head collar was on the door was unlatched and Cloud lead her to the stable's entrance where a trailer was already waiting to take Ivy away.

"Come on girl" Cloud coaxed the mare with holding out a polo just in front of her but the mare refused to go any further she had a fear of trailers, horses boxes she took in her stride but trailers she feared. Tifa came in to the side of the mare and tapped her in the flank but she refused to move

"Get the tapes" Cloud shouted towards Tifa she nodded and left and within seconds she had the tapes and extra helpers. The tapes were set out and the helpers stood at either end of them. Cloud pulled once more on the lead rope and Ivy reared right up into the air and then when she came crashing down her hoof caught Cloud's toe and he had to bite his tongue to stop from cursing. Tifa moved so she was almost behind the mare but at an angle so she wouldn't get kicked and then gave Ivy a shove as Cloud tugged once again on the rope and Ivy did step into the trailer.

They stood and watched her leave and they just hoped the damage done wouldn't be too serious when the x-rays came back it was the last thing they needed right now a large vet fee when they had finding their daughter to worry about. Marlene that had been at the stables to muck out Harry and exercise him had seen the couple standing at the door she waltz over to them.

"Tifa Cloud!" she called running up to the couple and skidding to a halt just in front of them.

"Marlene" Tifa cried grabbing her arm as she almost face planted the ground.

"Sorry" Marlene giggled even after five years she was still as clumsy as ever "So any news on Nymph" she asked her tone dripping with empathy

"Nothing really I know the police are doing all they can but I can't sit around here and do nothing" Cloud said raising his voice and he couldn't be blamed for getting angry really

"Cloud we'll find her we must not give up hope" Tifa said encircling him in her arms

"I know I know Teef" Cloud sighed he was taking this harder than anyone. Marlene sadly smiled at the pair and gave them a hug before she headed back into the stables to sort out Harry.

When Nymph woke her whole body ached all over but worse effected was her head and left arm where she had been injected with the blue glowing liquid but as she tried to sit up she winced in pain and grabbed her stomach. Once she had recovered from the pain slowly she pulled herself into a sitting position and carefully lifted the robe thing she had been dressed in to reveal a massive angry pink scar running right across her belly. Gingerly she reached out her fingers and traced the scar with them, she flinched as they made contact as it caused the scar to sting but she pushed forward knowing her father would do the same. Once her curiosity got the better of her however she allowed her eyes to scan the room she had woken up in and the one thing she found some comfort in was she seemed to be alone but there wasn't any visible way out of the room but the door she had come in by but boy was she going to try and find away to escape so she could be held in her parents arms once more her father's spark and her mother's courage was buried deep within her and that would give her the strength she would need to escape.

* * *

I'm still not overly happy with this chapter, think I could be improved upon but I'm to lazy too anyway this chapter will have to keep you going for sometime, as my internet provider is changing this monday and well because it's me it will no doubt be trouble and mess up.  
So Nymph is attempting to escaspe but is she going to manage it or not, I know and not sharing for now anyway I have started on chapter 6 so once chapter 7 is started and I've finished trying to edit chapter 3 I will post it.  
Poor Nymph she really must be quite scared and feeling queasy with Hojo smiling at her he really just is a creep I will never understand that part in the game where there are girls are fawning over him, it's deffiently not for his looks or body it most be money or something he really creeps me out and how is Hojo back how is he back from the dead but then it's Hojo who always manages to come bck one way or another but was he really dead in the first place anyway enough about Hojo and a little note about Ivy shame that happened to her, it happened to a horse I used to know (he's not dead he was just sold and left the stables) he had been turned out in his paddock and someone had thrown the barewire in the paddock and it wrapped round his leg and done some number on his leg poor boy. Oh well at least you got another chapter


	4. Chapter 4 Stressed

Chapter 3

Stressed

The past three days had been the same for Nymph, every day it started with Loz or Yazoo coming in to the room she was held in with a tray of food that always held a bowl of lumpy hardly edible porridge, a slice of cold barely buttered toast and a glass of orange juice with a lot of pulp and she would force herself to eat after all she didn't get anything else until around 6pm. Once finished her breakfast she would be taken to shower and stripped of her robe and always given a fresh one after her shower it would be then she would be taken to what she now called the 'lab' although she wasn't sure of its official title but it held a lab like feel and there she would be injected with a small amount of the blue glowing liquid that she still didn't know it's name. This routine was beneficial however as she was able to work out the weak spots of the security of the place she was held so plans were being made so she could try and get back home.

On the fourth day a full out plan had conjured in Nymph mind and it would be day 5 that she would attempt to get out of this hell hole she was stuck in but at this point she was so glad her parents were Cloud and Tifa as she had inherited the best qualities from both her parents as well as something that was completely her own which made her smart, strong, independent even at four years old she was her own person like her parents had indeed taught her. So after she had finished her usual breakfast and Yazoo lead her to the showers she had slipped the spoon into to her robe and once she had stepped into the shower cubical and thrown the robe at Yazoo that stood guard at the door just outside the bathroom. The spoon she had slipped into her robe she lifted it up onto the window ledge that hung ever so slightly over the shower cubical, it wouldn't do much at all but she had to do something sadly though they had other plans.

When she emerged from her shower dressed in a fresh clean robe Yazoo led her to the lab once again to get yet more cold blue liquid to be pumped into her veins again pulling her into the land of nod.

Cloud had been pacing the office of 7th Heaven stables waiting for the phone to ring and trying to come up with his own plan to find his daughter no matter the cost to him. Tifa was there sitting on the office sofa her gaze following Cloud.

"Cloud you need to stop pacing they will call I'm sure they will now your wife needs you so come join me" Tifa sighed patting the spot on the sofa next to her to as a soft sad smile graced her lips. Cloud returned the smile and joined her on the sofa and as soon as he sat down Tifa crawled into his lap and rested her head on his chest and he couldn't help running his fingers through her hair.

"I've missed this" Tifa sighed against his touch

"So have I" Cloud agreed nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck where his lips dance over her soft skin. They started to get lost in each other almost forgetting the heartbreak that was consuming their world with the loss of their daughter. Their kisses weren't filled as such with love and passion it was there but the kisses were filled with their grief and worry over their child being lost and that had so thoroughly taken hold of their hearts. Cloud's hands had snaked under Tifa's shirt and just as he was about to remove the garment the phone rang cutting through their romantic moment.

"Hello" Cloud said picking up the phone

"Oh right so no leads then but your saying another girl has been captured" Cloud sighed hearing this what was the police force doing obviously very little to get their daughter back and now another young girl had been taken. 'What was happening to this world?' Cloud thought as he hung up the phone. Tifa had been listening to the whole conversation well as much of it as she could anyway.

"Another girl has been taken?" Tifa asked tears filling her eyes knowing just how her parents would feel with their daughter being taken as well. The one thought however that had kept Tifa and even Cloud going was that one thing they knew that whatever was happening to Nymph she would be strong in the face of it as the blood of her parents ran in her veins and that her parents were the strongest people around and that gave them a small comfort at least.

Nymph had once again woken in her room and slowly began to sit up and as always the room was cold so she wrapped her arms around her body pulling her knees to her chest to try to warm herself up a little.

She hadn't moved within 5 minutes when suddenly the door burst open and a little girl a little older than herself was shoved in before the door closed and was again locked from the outside. The girl was crying so Nymph slowly approached her.

"Hi I'm Nymph what's your name?" Nymph greeted the girl trying to make her more comfortable.

"Kirsten" the girl replied sobbing still.

"Well Kirsten don't cry I've got a plan to get out of here" Nymph whispered trying to calm the girl down.

"You do" she sniffed trying to wipe her tears.

"Yes but now your here I want your help okay" Nymph said, Kirsten nodded but she couldn't think exactly how she was going to get them both out but she wasn't going to leave Kirsten alone they were both going to get out of this together no matter what.

Cloud was getting impatient not only was his daughter taken another girl had been taken, Ivy was injured and to top it off Kelly had gone into labour early two weeks early and he couldn't help thinking what else could go wrong with the world at this minute and it was just as he asked that that Angeal and a rather muddy Zack entered the office.

"I'm afraid that the fencing is down between the witches and the pitt and to top it off several of the cobs have their manes plaited ready for thieves to take them away" Zack explained shaking his head solemnly.

"Well take all the marked cobs inside and use the indoor schools for tonight and as for the horses in the witches and the pitt move them to Dunnottar and the 40 acre and first thing in the morning I'll call Johnny and have him come fix the fencing" Cloud sighed as if he didn't have enough to deal with he now had horse thieves to contend with and a broken fence as well as everything else.

"Well I'm going to make a quick call" Tifa said getting up from the sofa where she had been stifling through some paper work to try and get her sorrows off her mind not that it helped.

"Hi Yuffie" She said when the other end picked up.

"Yes I need a favour would you be able to come by tomorrow and make sure all our cobs are microchip we've got signs of horse thief about to take place" Tifa said

"Oh thanks so will see you at 10am then" Tifa said and placed down the phone.

"Teef?" Cloud asked wanting to be caught up in the conversation that just went on

"Oh I had just read something about horse thieves and how you can trace your horse if they are microchip I can't believe I forgot about it after all Indi's microchip" Tifa said. Cloud softly smiled at her and he suddenly wished Nymph was microchip so he would know where she was not that they could do it or anything but he would give anything to have her back.

"We'll get everyone available to help with the task at hand and just to be safe we'll take all the cobs in" Angeal stated and with that he dragged his dirt ridden son out the room and closed the door behind him.

"Teef why does bad things happen to good people?" Cloud asked rhetorically he didn't expect Tifa to answer after all who could answer that question really

"I don't know but it's not fair I understand where your coming from, now let's go home we both need to rest otherwise we'll run ourselves into the ground" Tifa said reaching her hand out towards Cloud and he took it. She was right they did need to rest even though they didn't want to he had too otherwise there was going to be no way he would see their little girl again.

They arrived home and instead of getting something to eat they went almost straight to their room but had paused like they did every night outside Nymph room where they would sadly allow their eyes to sweep the room where their daughter should be fast asleep in cuddling into her soft toy that she had named after Arrow insisting the stuffed horse looked like him, before they would retire to their own room.

Often now Cloud would hear Tifa's sobs as she tried to sleep as her sadness finally took control in the darkness of the night. Cloud on the other end would be seething but also worried and also had to comfort Tifa and with all this going on he was bound to crack eventually you can only stretch an elastic band so far before it snaps and Cloud was close to breaking point now. Tonight that anger had poured out of him in the form of angry passion and had taken Tifa by surprise and after he had collapsed beside her and covered their bodies in the covers of their bed he immediately began to apologize for his actions but ever the understanding Tifa forgave him.

"I really don't deserve you" he whispered pulling her closer as her uncontrollable tears began to spill.

"Cloud you are the only one that deserves my love after all if it weren't for you where would I be?" Tifa sobbed she hated this she hated that her daughter was gone that Cloud was having to stay strong and couldn't allow himself to become weak she hated the heavens for all this but she was grateful enough though to them that she did indeed have Cloud and couldn't thank them enough that they had been brought together and had the joy of bringing a new life into this world and even though there were regrets now, they weren't ones of I regret having her they were regrets I could of done more to protect her and they both held those regrets even though they wouldn't even admit it to each other.

"Teef I love you" Cloud said before gently kissing the top of her head and slowly the lull of sleep over took the pair and the fell into slumber.

* * *

So far this chapter has been most easy to write so far as this story is a lot harder to write than the perivous mainly because it's not just foucsing on Cloud and Tifa so that's why your gonna have to bear with me while I write.

So as if things couldn't get any worse for Cloud and Tifa Think again, so many things are going wrong for them after the loss of their daugther. the part about mane plating is competly true it does happen (if your unware I should point it out and it is usually cobs that are targeted so I better watch out then as when I can I want to get a cob) what else well I really wanted this chapter to show just how much Cloud and Tifa are well suffering through this, I don't have kids myself but I would understand what they would be going through most people should kinda understand any way enough babbling and I hope again you will enjoy this chapter and looked forward to the nxt


	5. Chapter 5 Escape

Chapter 4

Escape

Nymph and Kirsten had been woken early the following morning earlier than usual for Nymph by a rather pissed off Yazoo.

"Come on to the showers now" he declared and the girls followed him to the shower block.

Once there he shoved the girls inside threw the robes at them and waited outside for them if there was one good thing about Yazoo he didn't peak but that was the only thing that was good. The sound of the shower provided the perfect cover to tell Kristen of her plan.

"That's your plan squeezing through that window and making a run for it with only a spoon?" Kirsten asked raising an eyebrow not the Nymph could see it with the cubical wall between them.

"Well it's all I've got to go on anyway I don't want to stay here I'll take my chances" Nymph smiled remembering how her father or even her mother would say that when they would have to ride a rather tricky horse or have some problem with loading a horse they would always say that like they were never afraid of what could indeed happen.

"Alright I'm with you" Kirsten agreed no really seeing other option but when exactly where they planning on doing this exactly every time they left 'their room' they were escorted and even in the shower room was guarded so how could they get out without attracting attention well Nymph didn't know but she didn't care about alerting them she was going to get out of the lab and back to her parents one way or another she was a Strife so courage ran in her blood as did crazy plans.

"So tomorrow when we come for our shower we are going to turn on your one and the one next to it and then the shower I'm in we'll use to escape taking our spare robes with us to help keep us warm well as we can be" Nymph giggled even though she was raising 5 she was bright.

"Okay" Kirsten agreed and with that they shut of the water dried themselves off with the towels provided and dressed in the robes and tapped on the door to say they were ready to leave.

The two followed Yazoo back to the familiar lab that Nymph had started to get use to but Kirsten she looked around terrified seeing the trays set up with countless needles and other scary equipment but that was nothing when her eyes fell upon a ghostly figure with grey/silver hair that almost floated in a tank of blue/green liquid. Both girls had been order to lie down on the cold metal beds and as Loz and Yazoo the man with the pony tail came up beside the two tables holding two syringes in his hands both of them holding the blue liquid but one holding more than the other. Kirsten's eyes widen in fear as the needle made contact with her arm and as the blue liquid entered her bloodstream she was pulled into unconsciousness and then it was Nymph's turn the needle with the slightly higher content of blue liquid was placed in her arm and as the liquid mixed with her bloodstream she too was pulled in sleep still with no idea what exactly they need her and now Kirsten for.

Nymph woke a few hours later back in the room she now shared with Kirsten and looking around she did she that Kirsten was indeed with her but she was still sleeping. She wonder though as she sat up if they had done the same thing to Kirsten as they had done to her on her first full day at the lab but she would wait till Kirsten woke to find out if they had indeed done the same to her and the wait was agonizingly long.

Finally Kirsten had began to stir and Nymph was by her bedside waiting for her to wake up fully she was desperate to know if they had done the same to her.

"Hey" Nymph said as Kirsten woke

"Hi owwwh" Kirsten said as she tried to sit up "Why does it hurt so bad?" Kirsten asked

"Lift up your robe I think it's there" Nymph said sadly Kristen very gingerly reached the hem of her robe and slowly lifted it up so her stomach was exposed and there exactly like Nymph was a angry pink scar.

"What did they do to me?" Kirsten cried cringing in pain as she had sat up to quickly

"I don't know they did the same to me" Nymph said raising her robe to show off her identical scare.

"I wonder why they did this" Kirsten sobbed even though she didn't expect an answer and she was right silence hung in the room.

"I don't know why or understand it but tomorrow we are getting out of here" Nymph declared punching her fist into her open palm.

The following morning when again Yazoo had came to wake them and give them their breakfast and then he would return to take them to shower Nymph could tell he was the one that had to 'babysit' the girls as she hadn't seen Loz come collect them so there must of been something going on between the silver haired man and maybe just maybe they could use it to the girls advantage hopefully they would be too caught up in their petty fight to notice that the girls had disappeared well for a few minutes at least which could mean the difference between possible escape and being caught and who would know what would happen then but it was a question that Nymph did not want to find out the answer to.

The girls gloomy sat in silence as they eat the tray of what was called 'breakfast' that they had been giving but they did need to eat every last scrap of it after all if they were able to pull of their escape who knew when their next meal would come from once they had gotten out of the labs.

Almost as if on cue Yazoo walked in to take the girls to their showers. Now was the time to escape if they put it off any longer who could tell what would happen to them? So as Yazoo had closed the door on them and stood guard outside. She nodded at Kirsten and quickly they stepped into the showers and turned them one before heading the one that had the small window ledge.

"Right you give me a boost and I'll pull you up" Nymph whispered even though there wasn't a chance Yazoo could hear them she was not about to take chances. Kirsten was debating where or not to say she should go first but Nymph had offered her an escape so in the end she boosted Nymph onto the ledge without a word. Once Nymph had balanced herself on the tiny ledge she managed to shove the spoon she had put there two days prior to this and rammed it into the window causing it to crack slightly as Nymph forced it open. Then she reached down and pulled Kirsten onto the ledge with her. Taking a deep breath they looked to the outside world and noticed they were about two almost three stories up but thankfully for them a small ledge rimmed the building that on the far left side paused to allow a drain pipe pass, so very slowly they crawled to the pipe and once there started to shimmy down it.

They touch down on the ground that surrounded the building they had found themselves previously trapped in. Around the building a high fence stood with barbed wire surrounding the top not that anyone would need to climb it to get over it, it was full of gaping holes and several were big enough for the girls to fit and flee to the surrounding woodland.

They had made it, they had made it to the shelter and protection without being caught, the lab didn't seem tight on security at all in fact they didn't see a single guard as they made their escape the question now however was how long would they have until they realised they were missing?

"Come on Kirsten" Nymph called behind her they had been running for at least the last hour and both of them were starting to get a little tired but they wanted to put as much distance between them and the lab. They didn't know where they were but they were a lot safer in the woods than the lab or so they thought when they finally came to rest for the night.

Nymph had wanted to press on a bit longer but ten minutes ago Kristen had tripped and fell hurting her ankle in the process, it hadn't been badly injured she would be fine by morning but it meant they had to rest earlier than Nymph wanted. Luckily where they had found themselves for the evening had a small alcove in a bunch of rocks that seemed to have a stream following softly over some of the lower lying rocks and stones. It would have to do and hopefully as they slept they wouldn't have any encounters with silver hair men or whatever creatures the forest had to hold.

Sadly though in the early hours of the night a creature had caught hold of their sent and with not recognising it had gone to investigate and had stumbled on to the girls that were still fast asleep. The creature's nuzzle brushed over the girls and sniffed in their sent some more and then it prepared it's self to taste them.

* * *

yay Chapter 4 finally done yay  
'Evil laugh here' ending this chapter on a cliffhanger when I won't be able to post the nxt chapter for a few days to even maybe a few weeks but I hope not. never the less I am cruel to you guys and I serectly love it :D

So Nymph and Kirsten has made it out of there and what exactly had they done and what were the silver hair tiro and Hojo needing the girls for in the first place, even I'm not sure of that atm hopefully I'll be able to figure out soon. But who is gonna save the girls from the new danger I know 'insert evil laugh here' and won't be telling until chapter 5 oh I'm so evil lol

Hope you enjoy this chapter as this story I feel just does not live up to Hooves Thunder the Heart really at all I loved writing that but this is a lot more diffcult to write so feedbck is greatly apperiacted (I can't be arsed with spelling right now as almost 1am so pls ingore bad spelling and for that matter grammer)

**If you want more of this then pls write a review it dosen't matter for which chapter just something so I know wether or not ur enjoying it and if I should keep posting this story as well I don't want to unless people are actually taking some time to read it as this fanfic is very and I mean I'm finding very diffcult to write. **


	6. Chapter 6 Lion

Chapter Five

Lion

Within the two days that had passed Cloud had conducted a plan and he was keeping it too himself he didn't want to bring Tifa into it, he was going to go find Nymph on his own and bring her home even if it killed him he was going to do it. He had made sure Fenrir was in top notch and had been preparing to head out the following morning sadly though for him Tifa had caught on to what he was planning, his sneaky behaviour, the lies he had told everything had built up and the pieces of the puzzle had been filled in.

It was that night as they prepared for bed that Tifa confronted Cloud about his plan.

"Cloud you can't go or at least not without me!" Tifa shouted suddenly taking Cloud by surprise

"Teef you know?" Cloud questioned shocked that she had found out he thought he had been so careful

"Of course I do you're not that good at covering your tracks" Tifa sighed trying to suppress a giggle she had to act angry after all she was rather

"I'm not am I" Cloud blushed scratching the back of his neck.

"No you're not so I'm coming with you and we'll take the horses instead as after all Nymph is still too small to be riding on Fenrir" Tifa stated Cloud sighed and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist she was right Nymph was too small to ride on Fenrir just now and he understood why she wanted to come to.

"Alright we'll do this together just how we to put an end to Rufus" Cloud agreed and then captured Tifa's lips with his and when they broke apart they climbed into bed and began to discuss which horses they would take before sleep consumed their tired minds.

The creature was bearing down on the two ready to bite when Nymph rolled over and ended up whacking the creature in the face with the back of her hand. The creature growled at the action and began to strike again when it was suddenly attacked. A red wolf like lion that's tail was alight with a flame had pounced on the creature and sunk it's teeth into the neck of the creature, it yelped in pain which caused the girls to wake, they screamed seeing the animals fight and the blood run down the creature's neck. They watched in horror as the two animals battled it out as they were frozen to the spot unable to move as the fight raged on.

Eventually after what felt like a life time had passed the creature had dropped down dead and the wolf lion like animal limped over to the girls that still sat nervously under the alcove.  
"It's all right I won't hurt you" the animal said soothingly so not to frighten the girls

"You can talk?" Kirsten asked clearly shocked the animal could talk

"My Name's Nanaki" the animal said and lowered his head almost in a bowing type manner

"I'm Kirsten and this is Nymph" Kirsten returned the greeting

"It's nice to meet you I'll protect you but I must ask what are you girls doing out here and dressed like that?" Nanaki asked clearly curious

"We escaped from this lab we had been held prisoner there after being taking from our parents" Nymph explained

"Oh yes I know of it so where are you two from anywhere?" Nanaki pressed

"Well I'm the daughter of Cloud and Tifa Strife I live near the 7th Heaven stables" Nymph said as her eyes began to water with the mention of her parent's names.

"And what about you" Nanaki gestured towards Kristen, nodding at what Nymph had said.

"I'm an orphan I was bought from an orphanage in Wutai I never knew my parents" Kirsten sobbed she had been alone her whole life and nobody had wanted her until they had taken her but she knew it wasn't because they loved her they wanted something from her and they had most likely got it now.

"Now sleep girls I'll watch over you" Nanaki said and with that they girls nervously lay back down and tried to settle down to sleep.

Once the girls finally allowed sleep to consume their world Nanaki settled down to rest at their feet, resting his head on his paws he kept watch on the horizon as the girls slept rather restlessly on the uncomfortable stone that was their bed for the night. Thankfully the rest of the night had indeed been uneventful and as dawn broke the girls began to stir from their sleep. Nymph was first to wake up and once she had rubbed the sleep from her eyes she realised she was alone besides Kirsten who was still fast sleep the only sound was her breathing the wolf lion like creature was nowhere to be found.

"Kirsten wake up the lion's gone" Nymph said shaking Kirsten roughly, the girl groaned as she rolled over and began to wake up.

"What?" she yawned wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep.

"The lion thing has gone" Nymph said louder this time

"I haven't gone I merely went to get you something to eat" Nanaki called from just above the alcove before coming into view carrying a hare in his mouth.

"We're supposed eat that?" Kirsten asked questioning the creature

"Of course unless you want to starve, we'll cook it first off course" Nanaki grinned bearing his teeth as the hare fell to the ground.

"You can't be serious!" Angeal demanded slamming his fist onto the desk that separated him from Cloud and Tifa, Aerith placed a hand on her father in laws shoulder, she too was worried and shocked at the words that had just left the couple's mouth.

"We are serious after all the police aren't getting anywhere!" Cloud debated back, Zack was the only one for once staying quite he couldn't get his head round what he had just heard, his best friend, his cousin and his wife setting off into the world to find their daughter, he understood their concern their love but he was at war with himself whether or not to voice his thoughts but Angeal was already doing that for the three of them so for the meantime he just kept quite chewing on his lip.

"Tifa are you sure you should be going too shouldn't you stay here?" Aerith asked with a sad voice

"No I'm going to I would be worse off if I stayed I can't bear to lose Cloud too that's why I must go to and that's why I need you and Zack to be the ones that chase up the police and keep us informed I'm sorry" Tifa sighed

"Alright fine which horses are you taken then?" Angeal mumbled still unhappy about it but now whenever these two got an idea in their minds they wouldn't let it go and he had learned that arguing was pretty useless but that wasn't going to make him fight to see sense all though in most cases this one included he would lose the fight and just give up.

"Well Indi, Maggie, Sally, Hennessey, big Barney, Aaron and Paddy we intend to take after all we need a few to carry our supplies and then of course when we find the girls we have to get them back somehow" Cloud said ticking off each horse with his fingers.

"Well I'll go prepare them, oh and Yuffie wants to see you too before you intend to leave" Zack finally spoke up as he began to leave not wanting to hear anymore as he was taken this harder than the rest of the group at least though he could speak to Aerith later about what his friends were about to do and why exactly it was bothering him but here in this room full of people he cared about he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

The hare had been cooked almost to the point it was black but at least they had something to put in their bellies and that was the main thing. During their meal Nanaki had kept watch while the girls ate and once done Nanaki suggested that they moved on but as Kirsten had finally stood up she whimpered in pain her ankle flaring with the weight of her.

"I don't think I can walk" Kirsten muttered lowering her head almost in shame.

"Kirsten it's not your fault you fell so come on get on" Nanaki said just before Nymph could say anything

"Are you sure?" Kirsten questioned raising an eyebrow nervously

"Of course I can be trusted" Nanaki bowed his head and with a quick look towards Nymph who nodded Kirsten cautiously limped towards the creature and climbed on his back, his fur was soft against Kirsten's touch and they began to head further into the forest, further away from the place that had held them prisoner.

After around 10 minutes Nymph was starting to feel a little lightheaded after pushing herself the day before and within seconds she had collapsed with a rather audible thud on the hard ground. Immediately Nanaki and Kirsten came to a stop and turned to look back at the sound they had just heard, there on the ground was Nymph clutching her head and fighting with herself to stop from crying.

"Nymph!" Kirsten cried seeing the younger girl writhing in pain.

"Nymph are you okay can you hear me" Nanaki asked trying to stay calm so that Kirsten would stay as clam as possible. A very almost inaudible moan escaped Nymph's lips as her finger nails dug into the dirt.

"Nymph are you able to get up?" Nanaki asked he had to be try and get the girls as far away from the house of torture as he could well actually he wanted to get the girls home, he had experience himself of loosing family he had lost his mother in hunting accident and his father cowered away and had fled with his tail between his legs so he could understand the girls wanting to well get home all though that only counted for Nymph what with Kirsten's background he wonder what would be best for her but it was the right thing to do, take them back to the humans.

* * *

finally chapter 5 is up 'evillaugh' for making you wait so long espically on that cliffhanger :D I'm so evil

You can tell why I called it Lion however I'm not sure if the right title I'm really not sure if Wolf would of been better but then again he's not really one of either he's like a hybrid really.

So the girls are now safe well from the creature however they still aren't out the woods yet and of course now it looks like Nymph has gotten Mako addiction just like her dad in the original game or rahter Crisis Core Hojo you are a sick ****** so Cloud and Tifa are taking matters into their own hands.

**Again if you do want more of this story I want at least 5 reviews just so I know if it's living up to it's predecessor or not or to try and sort out my grammer and so on. I am trying to stop with the run on sentences however I can't seem to help it. anytips on stopping that would be great it's a bad habit. So pls review and let me know wot you think. I have already got up to Chapter 10 written so if you want to find out wot happens and don't watch me on DA then your going to have to review. I'm just feeling a little evil right now lol **


End file.
